


Part-Time Knight in Shining Armor

by QueenMadds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: BAU Team - Freeform, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Completed, Crossover, Episode: s03e08 Lucky, F/M, FBI Agent Anthony DiNozzo, First Meetings, Fix-It, Flirting, Implied Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Meet-Cute, NCIS Major Case Response Team (MCRT), NCIS is corrupt, One Shot, Penelope Garcia being herself, Penelope Garcia does not get shot, Penelope Garcia doesn't meet Jason Clark Battle, Penelope Garcia flirts, Team as Family, Tony DiNozzo flirts, Undercover, Undercover Anthony DiNozzo, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, bau, finished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: Years ago he was tasked with finding the deep-rooted corruption in place within NCIS, the Marines and the Navy.A chance encounter changes it allA life of solitude is all changed by one little technical analyst and her media liaison friend.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	Part-Time Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Background information you will need  
> Anthony DiNozzo is a cover story close to his true background but still made up.  
> In truth, Tony Dinozzo is a cover for Tony DiBello, undercover FBI agent.  
> Years ago he was tasked with finding corruption in place within NCIS, the Marines and Navy.  
> I credit "Roger's Cafe" of "Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine" by BakenandEggs as inspiration for this series and you should all check it out if you haven't already!  
> This is basically a combination of undercover Tony and kind of a fix-it for Garcia from the episode where she meets the unsub in a coffee shop and he takes her on a date only to shoot her at the end of the night. In this world that never happens to her and instead she meets Tony and everything is okay. And she might be dating Morgan, up to you.

Tony hides a sigh as Director Sheppard begins to detail his undercover assignment for NCIS. So undercover that it is completely off the books? And is need to know only – as in only Sheppard needs to know? Yeah, that sounds like a good plan that will never endanger his life at all! This has a hidden agenda, that will hopefully end this god damned undercover assignment that’s taken away eight damned years of his life and is driving him crazy.

Finally, he is dismissed, but only after putting up a token protest that Sheppard easily “manipulates” into a hesitant yes, Tony quickly makes his way through the empty bullpen and tiredly drives to "Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's" shitty apartment filled with things one would expect from a stupid, man-whore, frat boy. 

Somedays he wishes he just stayed in goddamned academics or went into white-collar crime or some other profession where he could act like Tony DiBello: mildly awkward, decently intelligent, and very interested in a long term relationship – not sleeping around. But he has a job to do and he’ll make sure he has enough to make real change in NCIS and the Navy. Eight years of work there and it's grown on him (like a mould), part of him knows not all of the past eight years have been bad… though with everything that’s happened that's hard to remember.

It all seems to be coming to a head, Sheppard has been getting bold and has been making more mistakes that have already incriminated some of the less important people, but with this UC mission to get arms dealer Rene Benoit some of the bigger players will emerge. He needed to update his handler and make an endgame plan. Tony cruises (seemingly) aimlessly around town, making stops at some of DiNozzo's favourite haunts.

After hours of aimlessly driving, Tony makes a nearly unnoticeable detour where he quickly checks in with his handler and updates her on the Sheppard Situation and gets the go-ahead to continue as planned, gather every shred of evidence at NCIS, and wear the high-tech passive GPS tracker and listening device – to be used only for extremely important undercover ops, or in his case extremely important parts of ops.

Once that short but infinitely import update is complete, Tony makes his way to a rather plain little coffee shop, to any who know Tony DiNozzo, they would assume his love for the café was exclusive because of the very beautiful barista – not because of the tactically perfect layout or the wonderful Chai latte the nice (but far too young for him) barista makes.

This wonderful, perfect, coffee shop, the Cinnamon Spoon, had become somewhat of a saving grace to his sanity. It being frequented by beautiful and highly intelligent women gives Tony the perfect excuse to act more like DiBello than DiNozzo – act smart and kind to get laid.

As fate would have it one of those aforementioned beautiful and intelligent women was Jennifer “Call me JJ” Jareau, not that Tony knew that. To him, she was the nameless person occupying his mind. Blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, simple and practical clothes showcased her beauty without being overpowering, but what really got his attention was how kind yet fierce she acted. She is clearly an agent – FBI if he had to guess though something about her told him she was a far cry from being just another field agent. She came into the café randomly – some weeks it would be daily, morning and evening, occasionally on weekends with friends, then she would drop off the face of the earth for days at a time, then reappear again. His best guess – and yes he’s put some thought into it – is that she travels for work, and he assumes from what he has seen of her friends: part of a highly specialized FBI team.

Put all those observations together and she captures his attention unlike anyone before, she is addicting and a part of him rages every time he stops himself from making any semblance of a move on her. His cover is too important to blow, but god she makes the consequences seem worth it. Every time he forces himself to stay seated and focus on his coffee instead of her, Tony reminds himself that it wouldn’t be right to meet her as childish, man-whore Tony DiNozzo, that any woman who can captivate him like this would hate that man. “Once the op is over,” somedays he thinks it so loud he could swear he whispers it.

Today the café's busy with the Friday post-work rush, but Tony ignores the rush around him as he makes his way, chai latte in hand, toward the table in the corner with the perfect line of sight to the rest of the café. Suddenly a soft body makes contact with his side and they spill their, thankfully cold, drink all over his side and his spills onto his shoes. He whirls around and catches the blonde before she could join her drink on the ground, one hand holding her upper arm while the other lightly touches her side. They make eye contact, freezing in place.

“Well thank you, my knight in shining armour!” They step apart, smiling at each other.

“Tony DiNozzo, but I can be your knight anytime,” He flirts harmlessly.

“Queen of all things noble and ignoble, Penelope Garcia. I already have my hunk of chocolate thunder filling that role full-time, but you could always work weekends.” She responded, adjusting her bright purple glasses, and giving him an obvious up-and-down.

“I don’t know if I could bear not having my Lady’s full attention.” He flirts back while leading her back to the counter to re-order their drinks.

“If not then I do know of a certain available beauty – she’s no Penelope Garcia, but JJ’s all kinds of super amazing.” They pause their back-and-forth to order their drinks and lightly squabble over who pays for who, before returning to the conversation at hand, “Trust me that is one can of beautiful, blonde, badass you definitely wanna open up!”

She leads him over to a table where the woman of his dreams, not that he would ever admit it, sits sipping her coffee.

“JJ! This hunk of deliciousness is Tony DiNozzo, I spilled coffee on him, then he bought me a new one so I think it’s only fair he gets to meet you!” Penelope rushes out excitedly.

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Jennifer Jareau but go ahead and call me JJ,” Her smile is breathtaking, and at that moment all his brains abandoned ship leaving him a flustered mess.

“Tony…” was all he managed to get out as he shook her hand in greeting, “Ah, sorry I’m not usually lost for words, but you are so beautiful.” Finally some of the suave charm he learned by being Tony DiNozzo for so long returned to him, though it was far more honest than DiNozzo allowed. It was the perfect blend of DiBello and DiNozzo to maintain his cover while still letting JJ meet a version of the real him.

Maybe it really could work.

JJ smiles sweetly at him bringing him back to earth, Penelope is giggling uncontrollably at what Tony is sure is the dumbstruck look on his face.

“You’re not too bad yourself Tony.” Her voice is bright, happy, with no specifically strong accent, if he had to guess he'd say northeast, possibly mid-Atlantic, smooth and pleasant.

“Not even a minute ago Tony was one of the smoothest guys I’ve ever met, quite the effect dear Jayje has on ya huh?”

“What can I say, she takes my breath away,” Tony smiles blindingly at the two blondes.

“Well, I think it's time for me to go tell my Adonis about your Adonis JJ,” Penelope gathers her things and makes her way out of the Cinnamon Spoon to her _Adonis_.

"Would you mind if I join you for some coffee?" Tony asks, smiling lightly.

Tony DiNozzo, DiBello, whatever you called him knew that somehow this accidental flirty meeting was the beginning of something special and that even though it went against every undercover instinct in him, he had to make the most of this something.

* * *

Luckily his handler decides that this relationship will keep him from burning out too soon, and luckily the op doesn't last much longer considering the widespread corruption the Beniot case revealed.

In the end, Tony does get to make the most of this something.


End file.
